


You Love Me, Right? Of Course You Do

by AmableAngel



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic AU, my lovelies i lovE them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmableAngel/pseuds/AmableAngel
Summary: Gwen is sleepy. David is sleepy. They talk.





	You Love Me, Right? Of Course You Do

**Author's Note:**

> ummm yeahhh i have no excuse for this i wrote this to de-stress myself ahaha but yeah i love camp camp and gwenvid so here take this  
> and yes like all other authors i literally live off of comments and kudos (+coffee) so :)))
> 
> *insert usual disclaimer stuff*

Gwen collapsed on her bed, her joints creaking slightly. It had been a long day and she was utterly exhausted. Grabbing one of the romance novels off the shelf, she began thumbing through the pages, not really reading the words floating before her eyes. She heard footsteps as someone entered the room. 

“You tucked in Max?” she asked sleepily.    
“Yes, dear.” David swooped down and pressed a kiss against Gwen’s forehead. 

“Good.” David disappeared into the bathroom and re-emerged a few minutes later, dressed in his pajamas. Gwen, for one, had never understood how the camp man had actual matching pajamas. Everytime she bought a new pajama set, she somehow lost one half of the set and ended up wearing the Camp Campbell shirt and a pair of sweatpants. 

David slid underneath the covers beside his wife and peered over her shoulder. “Whatcha reading?” He followed where her finger was and his eyes grew wide. “Jesus! Didn’t they just meet?! How are they even doing stuff like that?”

“That, my dear Davey, is romance.” Gwen closed the book, dog-earing the page and setting it down on the side table. 

“That’s not romance! That’s lust.” David pulled the blanket over his chest and laid down on the pillow, Gwen doing the same. He reached over to turn off the light, and the two sat in darkness. 

“Whaddya mean, ‘lust’? You love each other, you have sex, right?” Gwen turned over to face David. 

“Well, they just met and they didn’t even have time to get to know each other or anything. Like, um, when you and I first met!”

“Elaborate.”

“See, I met you six years ago, right? And during that time, we got to know each other and then we started dating. Fall in love with the person, not the body.” 

“Oh, are you saying you don’t wanna get with this?” Gwen smirked as she pulled up her shirt a little bit, revealing her mid-section. Even in the dark,  _ even  _ though they were married, David still turned noticeably red. 

“That’s different! As soon as we started dating, we didn’t y-y’know-- do the-- the thing!”

“David, you can say sex. We’ve done it before.”

“I know, I know, it’s still weird. But anyways, you can fall in love without doing it.” 

A small pause before Gwen spoke. “That’s true. Worked for us. I fell in love with you way before we ever had sex. I still love you, despite your many flaws.” She snickered. 

“Gwen!” David whined, resting his head in the crook of her neck, on her collarbone. Gwen smiled and snuggled up to her husband’s head. The red fluffiness was a welcome feeling against her skin and she found herself drifting off. 

“G’night,” he murmured, shifting around. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.”

“Love you more.”

“Go to sleep, Davey.”

The pair fell asleep, resting upon each other and the fact that everything was well.


End file.
